The Shadow Master
by Sailor Darkness
Summary: A new enemy has appeared after the defeat of Chaos. Who is she and what does she want? Chapter 9 up!
1. The Shadow

In a crowded street  
  
No one knew who she was, where she came from, or where she was going. No one bothered her as she walked down the crowded street, or when she stepped into a dark alley.  
  
"So you finally got here," a shadow said to her.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late. He put up a bit more of a fight than I expected," she replied.  
  
"Well, where is it?"  
  
"I don't know. I had it in my hand one moment and it was gone in a flash of light."  
  
"Don't lose another one."  
  
"Yes master." Her eyes glowed an eerie red, than they went back to their normal shade of ebony. No one saw a black mist surround her, making her disappear.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At Cherry Hill Temple  
  
"Usagi's late again!" Rei said.  
  
Ami looked at the raven-haired priestess. "She'll be here in a few minutes. She said that she was going to come with Mamaru."  
  
"I want to discuss my vision with every one. It bothered me."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late but Mamaru never showed up at where we agreed to meet! What did I miss?" said their blonde ditzy leader.  
  
"Nothing, Usagi," Rei replied. "I called this scout meeting because I had a vision that worried me. I was standing in the ruins of a city. All of the senshi were there with the exception of Tuxedo Mask. A shadow appeared before us and started to collect our star seeds. No matter what we did, we all lost them. As the shadow absorbed them, it became more solid. It took the form of a Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Is that all?" asked Minako, the golden-haired boy maniac.  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
"What should we do? How should we prepare?" asked the tall brunette also known as Makoto.  
  
"I don't know," Rei responded.  
  
"Do the Outers know?" asked the blue-haired genius, Ami.  
  
"We know. I'm the one who sent the vision to you," said a voice.  
  
The five girls jump and turn around to see Sailor Pluto, the time guardian.  
  
"It is the future if we do not rescue the shadow from itself," Pluto continued.  
  
"What can we do to save it?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I don't know. Keep your eyes and ears open. I will keep in touch." With that, the Time Guardian vanished.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At Crossroads High  
  
"Class, I'd like to introduce a new student today. This is Kamikaze Nemesis. Please make her feel welcome," the teacher said.  
  
In walked a girl who appeared to be eighteen. Her ebony hair that cascaded down her back matched her eyes. She wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath with Bad Girl written on it in silver. She wore shorts that stopped halfway down her thigh. Her black leather boots made up for the exposed skin and stopped an inch below her shorts. Her eyes roved over the faces of her new classmates; she stopped when she reached Usagi and smirked. Usagi shivered.  
  
"Nemesis, please take a seat next to Usagi. Usagi, please stand up so Nemesis can find you," the teacher continued.  
  
After Nemesis took her seat class continued. Usagi couldn't shake the feeling that something dark was nearby for the rest of the day.  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
This is my first fic but I want you to be truthful and tell me if it sucks. 


	2. The Follower

Disclaimer: Heh, heh! I forgot to put this in chapter 1, but I never have and unless by extreme chance never will own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
At the arcade  
  
Usagi stopped by to play a few round of Sailor V before going home and she ended up staying all afternoon. She was so engrossed in her game that she didn't notice a shadow walk up behind her.  
  
"You're pretty good."  
  
Usagi turned around slowly to see Nemesis. "Hi! You shocked me coming up so quietly. Do you come here often?"  
  
"I'm totally new to this area. Would you mind showing me around?"  
  
"Sure! Now's not a good time though. I have to be going home soon. How about we meet here tomorrow at 3?"  
  
"That's fine with me, I'm free all afternoon Friday. See you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Usagi watched as Nemesis left the arcade. Andrew, the arcade manager, walked up to Usagi.  
  
"Hey Usa! Who's the babe? I haven't seen her around before."  
  
"Her name's Nemesis and she's new here."  
  
Usagi left the arcade. As she walked home she felt as if she was being followed. Usagi tried to shake the feeling but was unsuccessful. She was lectured about coming home on time when she reached home but her mind was elsewhere. 'What was following me?' Usagi thought.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In a dingy apartment  
  
"I followed her home mistress. Do you want me to take her star seed?" asked a midnight colored cat.  
  
"No, I want to do some more poking around before I start to collect more star seeds. Poke around her house and tail her around. She is bound to lead us to other star seeds," responded its mistress.  
  
"Should I hide my mark?"  
  
"Yes. If she is who I think she is, she would recognize it. Be careful. If you're caught, I can't bail you out."  
  
The cat nods and makes the black crescent moon on her forehead vanish. "Shall I set out now?"  
  
"No, I'm tailing her at 3 tomorrow. You needn't bother her that morning; she's in school and cats aren't allowed. Investigate the Cherry Hill Temple. Act cute and the priestess there might give you a treat." She smirked. The cat scowled and leapt out the window. "Oh well. Now would be a good time to do my homework. Pity I still have to go to school even though I am at least 5,000 years old." She yawned. "I'll do it after taking a quick nap." She fell asleep and forgot completely about the homework assignment.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At school the next day  
  
"All right class, please place your homework on your desk," the teacher called out. She walked the rows picking up homework from each student. When she reached Usagi and Nemesis, she announced, "It seems that Usagi has forgotten yet again to do her homework." She looked at Nemesis's desk. "It seems Miss Kamikaze also didn't do her homework. Why did neither of you do the homework?"  
  
"I forgot," Usagi mumbled sheepishly.  
  
"I had better things to do," Nemesis announced defiantly.  
  
"You both will stay after with me today. Usagi for not having her homework and Nemesis for her cheek," the teacher ordered.  
  
'You will regret that,' Nemesis thought bitterly as she fingered her silver collar.  
  
All right! Chapter 2 is up! Review for chapter three! 


	3. A Stroll in the Park

Hey! I NEED more reviews. Only two reviews for two chapters.(  
  
I'd like to dedicate this chapter to jade and salormoonjoy, the two people who reviewed.  
  
After School  
  
"…And another thing, you must wear the school uniform! Do I make myself clear?" The teacher had been yelling at Nemesis and Usagi for the past hour trying to get through to them that school was important. "Next time you show up at school, you will be in uniform, have a new attitude, and you will have your homework!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Nemesis said, trying not to sound bored but failing.  
  
"Yes!" Usagi chirped cheerily.  
  
"Get out of here!" the teacher roared.  
  
Usagi and Nemesis gathered their things and left the school. "I'm glad there was a faculty meeting this afternoon or she would have yelled at us for two hours instead of one," Nemesis said.  
  
"Pity I told my mom that I would be home soon. We'd have to reschedule our tour of the city," Usagi groaned.  
  
"How about tomorrow at noon. We could go to lunch and then you can show me the mall and other places," Nemesis suggested.  
  
"That sounds great! I'm going to be with a few friends of mine at the Cherry Hill Temple. Why don't we meet there?"  
  
"Sure, I know where that is. See you then."  
  
Nemesis walked off into the park. Usagi stared after her then ran the rest of the way home. Nemesis strolled around the park, trying to absorb her surroundings, and trying to find the perfect place for an ambush. 'No, too crowded. No, too creepy. I'll never find a perfect spot,' Nemesis thought.  
  
"Hi!" Nemesis jumped. "I couldn't help but notice an attractive girl such as yourself wandering around alone." The speaker turned out to be one of the jocks in her government class.  
  
"If you want help to pass the class and stay on the team, go to some one who would care."  
  
"That's not what I wanted. Do you want to go to the dance this Saturday?"  
  
Nemesis smiled and kneed him below the belt. "Umm…No." Nemesis left him twitching on the ground and walked off. 'Hmm…That's the perfect spot to ambush Usagi. With what is the question now. I wonder how Shade is doing.'  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
At the Cherry Hill Temple  
  
Shade was true to his name and was one with the shadows. Invisible that is, to all but Rei's pet crows, Deimos and Phobos. They cawed and attacked, sensing that he didn't belong there. Shade was caught unaware and was knocked back. He hissed and made a swipe at Phobos as he flew by. Phobos flew out of range as the paw swished by. Deimos, seeing his chance, dove and dug his talons into Shade's back. Shade hissed in pain and tried to claw his way to freedom only to have Deimos drop him.  
  
"Phobos! Deimos! What has gotten into the both of you?" Rei shrieked. "Leave that cat alone!" Rei bent down and picked Shade up. "I will have to take you inside and bandage you up." Rei carried Shade inside and bandaged him up.  
  
"Hello Rei!" chorused Minako, Makoto, and Ami as they came in.  
  
"Hello, where's Usagi?" Rei asked.  
  
"She had detention for not doing her homework," Ami replied.  
  
"The new girl also had detention for talking back to the teacher," Minako said with a mischievous grin. "We can ask Usagi about her when she gets here."  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" an all too familiar voice cried.  
  
"It's alright, Usagi. We were waiting for you so we could start," Makoto said.  
  
"Rei, what's with the cat?" Usagi asked bluntly.  
  
"Deimos and Phobos attacked it. I have no clue why though," Rei explained.  
  
"He is kind of cute," Luna mumbled.  
  
"Luna!" Artemis and Usagi cried. Luna blushed.  
  
"Alright, now can we get to business?" Rei asked. The scout meeting (which included a surprise visit from the four outer senshi) went on for about thirty minutes before it broke up and every one went home. Rei stared at the strange cat. "Who are you?" she said to no one in particular. The cat stretched and lazily got up and went out the window. Then he came bounding back in, followed closely by Deimos and Phobos. "Deimos and Phobos, leave the cat alone and get out of here, NOW!" Rei roared. "I don't know what has gotten into them. Do you still want go home tonight, kitty?" The cat nodded. 'Odd, I think he understands what I say to him,' Rei thought. "Come on, kitty. I'll make sure the crows won't bother you," Rei said out loud. Rei led the cat outside and down to the street. "Bye, kitty," Rei called. She watched silently as the cat stalked slowly down the street until it disappeared, then went back inside the temple. 'I wonder where that cat came from,' Rei thought idly. 'It stayed for the scout meeting but left almost as soon as it was over.'  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
In a dingy apartment  
  
"It took you long enough to get here. What do you have for me?" demanded the woman.  
  
"I stumbled across a gold mine that is rich in star seeds. The fools didn't realize that they had a spy in their midst," the cat chuckled.  
  
"Good work, Shade. I think I'll ambush them at the dance tomorrow at the school."  
  
"Good idea, Nemesis, but are you going to reveal yourself?"  
  
"I've got a plan. But first, sweet revenge."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
In the Park  
  
The teacher strolled quietly through the park. She did this to relieve the pain that her pupils put her through. She sighed. Her students were getting more and more disrespectful each passing year. She gazed at the lake. It was so calming, so peaceful. She heard a voice whisper, "DIE," as a knife bit into her throat.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
And need I say it, REVIEW! 


	4. The Dance

Hi! I'm back! I have…one, two, three…three reviews! I want more!  
  
In the Tsukino House  
  
Kenji was watching the television as he eat his breakfast. "In other news today, a teacher at Crossroads High was found dead in the park last night. Authorities suspect foul play. Her estimated time of dead is 10 o'clock," the television droned. "That, however, will not prevent the spring dance for occurring this afternoon from 6 o'clock to midnight."  
  
Usagi crawled downstairs with Luna trailing behind her. "Usagi, isn't that your teacher on the news? The authorities believe she was murdered," Kenji asked.  
  
"What?" Usagi asked in her usual morning stupor. "What do you mean? Has the dance been canceled?"  
  
"What your father means is that your teacher was murdered and no, the dance has not been canceled," Ikuko interrupted.  
  
"Oh. I'm going to meet a friend and we are going to go shopping today," Usagi stated. "Then, I'm going to meet Mamoru at his apartment and go to the dance."  
  
"Be careful dear," Ikuko said.  
  
"Who is Mamoru?" Kenji demanded.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
In a Dingy Apartment  
  
"So, when are you meeting Usagi today?" Shade inquired.  
  
"After I drop you off at the school to apply for the vacant teaching position," Nemesis replied.  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"Silly, you can apply in your human form."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Nemesis giggled and shook her head. "I suggest you practice being ruthless or else you'll never be able to teach with all those man eaters in my class."  
  
"Man eaters?"  
  
"Girls."  
  
"You still haven't said what time you are going to meet Usagi."  
  
"Noon."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Cherry Hill Temple  
  
"Hey, Nemesis! Over here!" Usagi chirped happily. Nemesis walked over to the active teenager. "These are my friends. This is Mizuno Ami." She motioned towards the silent blue haired girl to her right. "This is Aino Minako." She motioned towards the blonde at her left. "This is Hino Rei." She motioned towards the raven-haired priestess sitting to the right of Ami. "This is Kino Makoto." She motioned towards the brunette sitting to the left of Minako. "Girls, this is Kamikaze Nemesis." The girls mumbled a greeting. "Since we're all here, let's have lunch." Makoto and Rei leave.  
  
"Nemesis, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Minako.  
  
"I have no need for men," Nemesis responded.  
  
"What sort of after school activities do you like?" Ami asked quietly.  
  
"I like karate but I have yet to find a dojo worthy of my skill," Nemesis stated.  
  
"Wow! You must be good! You ought to spar with Haruka sometime," Usagi chattered.  
  
Makoto and Rei return carrying trays of food. Throughout lunch, Nemesis was bombarded with questions. After the girls finished, they went to the Crossroads Mall.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Crossroads Mall  
  
The girls traveled from store to store, accumulating baggage throughout the trip. They finally arrived at a fairly large clothing store and they split up into groups of two to cover more ground. Makoto went with Minako, Rei went with Ami, and Usagi went with Nemesis. When they reconvened two hours later, Ami had an ice blue sundress with matching sandals. The sundress had a modest neckline and came down to Ami's ankles. Ami's sandals were icy blue and were similar to a pair of flip-flops. Rei had a fiery red backless dress with matching high heels. The dress came halfway down Rei's thighs and her shoes had a two-inch heel. Makoto had a forest green toga with matching sandals. The toga was fastened at one shoulder, had an emerald green cord wrapped under the bust line, and came down to her knees. Her forest green sandals had leather tongs wrapped around her legs, coming up to right below the knees. Minako had an Elizabethan style gown with matching slippers. The gown was a vivid orange with gold trim. Her slippers were orange with a pearl sewn onto them. Usagi had a dress that looked exactly like Princess Serenity's and had pearl colored slippers. Nemesis had a dress the same style as Usagi but it was black and silver instead of white and gold. Her slippers were platinum colored. After checking out, Usagi called Mamoru's apartment and received his answering machine.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
The Dance  
  
The girls convinced Usagi that Mamoru was fine and would be at the dance. When the girls showed up at the dance, Usagi started searching for him and the other girls scattered; Rei and Ami saw people they wished to talk to, and Minako and Makoto were asked to danced by boys, who were described by Makoto as 'looking like my old boyfriend.' Nemesis stood by the wall, sending away all boys with a vicious glare. Bored, she wandered outside. 'Now would be the perfect time to release Nacrid to cause a little havoc,' Nemesis thought. "Nacrid, awaken!" she whispered. A plant woman appeared in front of her, waiting for a command. "Wreak some havoc. Steal energy to awaken your power," Nemesis whispered. Nacrid ran into the building and Nemesis heard the screams. 'I'd better transform.' "Nemesis Dark Power, Make Up!" Nemesis shouted. Black light surrounded her as she transformed. She emerged in a black sailor fuku and she still wore her silver collar with a sea blue gem. She teleported into the building in front of Nacrid, who was busy draining people's energy with her vine-like arms. "Die!" she shouted. Nacrid looked at her oddly. "Nemesis Dark Energy Strike!" A black ball of energy formed in her hands and shot out at Nacrid, causing her to disintegrate. Usagi looked at her with curiosity. She teleported away.  
  
I WANT REVIEWS! I will hold this story hostage if I have to. 


	5. Mamoru's Secret

Hi! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get this out. I had to study for exams at school and then my editor went on vacation so I had to leave this sitting for a while. Then I lost Internet access. However, reviews are essential if one wishes to continue reading this for I will give up because I think nobody likes it.  
  
Nemesis's Apartment  
  
"Did you get the job, Shade?" "Yes. Um.Nemesis. Why did you kill your own monster?" "To show myself as a friend so they won't attack me when I go outside transformed." "Why would they do that? You're a Sailor Senshi." "Galaxia used Sailor Senshi as her warriors when she attacked and the Outer Senshi weren't exactly friendly when they showed up either. I believe they actually tried to kill Sailor Saturn and threatened the others." "Whoa." "The Senshi are probably having a meeting to determine whether I'm friend or foe. Why don't you join them and tell me their conclusions." "Yes, Mistress."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Cherry Hill Temple  
  
"Rei, take it easy on Usagi when she shows up," Makoto pleaded. "Why should I?" Rei asked Makoto while fixing her with a fiery glare. "Mamoru hasn't spoken to her or returned her calls. He isn't even answering the door when she goes to his apartment," Minako responded. "Is your name Makoto?" Rei snapped. In burst a harried Usagi. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I had to see if Mamoru would come with me to the meeting." Usagi sniffed. "He didn't even answer his communicator." Usagi started to wail. "This is getting serious, guys," Ami shouted over Usagi's wailing. "How do we know that we can trust him to help us if he won't even answer his communicator?" "He probably didn't want to talk to the baby over there," stated Rei sharply. "If you'd shut up for a second, I will call him up on the communicator." Everyone waits tensely as Rei hits the earth's symbol on the communicator. "He's not answering. Do you think something's wrong?" Usagi glared at Rei. "Why don't we go to his apartment? Usagi, don't you have a key?" asked Ami. Usagi looked as if she didn't realize she had a key to Mamoru's apartment. "Oh," Usagi mumbled while rubbing the back of her head. Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Mamoru's Apartment Building  
  
"Um.can you tell us if apartment 3678 is still being rented by a Chiba Mamoru?" Ami inquired of the desk clerk. "Why?" "I'm his girlfriend and I'm worried about him. He hasn't answered my calls. He won't answer the door when I knock," wailed a hysterical Usagi. "Yes, he still rents the room but not for much longer." "Why not?" Usagi demanded franticly. "Because he hasn't paid his rent. Now, unless you have any other problems, I have other work to do." The clerk turned his back on the girls. The girls walk towards the elevator and hit the up button. When the doors open, Nemesis walks out holding a large shopping bag. Nemesis nods in greeting to the girls as she walks by them and out the front door. The girls pile into the elevator and hit the button for floor 6. The doors open and the girls shuffle out, each contemplating what they might find upon arriving in Mamoru's apartment. Usagi first knocks then put a key into the door. She slowly pushes it open.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
In the Hospital  
  
Usagi came to while sitting in a bed with white sheets. She sat up staring into the eyes of her friends and parents. "What happened sweetie?" Ikuko asked. "I was worried about Mamoru, my boyfriend." "Since when did you have a boyfriend?" roared Kenji. "Shut up, dear," Ikuko stated quietly. "I have a key to his apartment," Usagi continued. "The girls and I decided to go to his apartment together. When I got there, the desk clerk told us that he hadn't paid his rent and that he had some one lined up for his room. I opened the door and I must have past out from the sight of all of the blood." "His apartment looked as if there had been no one living in it for days. Blood was everywhere. It looked as if a battle had taken place in there. There were red and black roses imbedded in the walls; some had bits of cloth and blood pinned with them as well," Ami whispered. Rei continued. "Mamoru's body had several red roses imbedded in it and had been beaten with a stick or cane." At this, Usagi burst into tears. A doctor walked in accompanied by an officer of the law. "Sergeant Baer would like to ask Miss Tsukino a few questions. Privately," he added, when he saw that no one was moving. Every one, including the doctor left Usagi's room. "Miss Tsukino, I'd like to ask you a few questions about a Mr. Chiba Mamoru," the officer began. "Please call me Usagi." "Now Usagi, do you know of any one who would want Mr. Chiba dead?" "No." "Do you know of any one else who had a key to his apartment?" "No." "Did he ever hit you?" "No." "Did he ever cheat on you?" "Never!" "Has he ever done something that has made you uncomfortable?" "NO!" "Miss, did you kill your boyfriend?" "Absolutely not!" Usagi was getting ticked. "Have you lost your key to his apartment?" "No." "I guess that I have run out of questions to ask. If you remember anything suspicious, please let me know, okay?" "Yes sir." With that, Sergeant Baer left the room and Ikuko and Kenji walked in. "Is there anything we can get you?" Ikuko asked. "How long are they going to keep me here?" Usagi questioned. "About a week," Kenji replied. "I'd like Luna for the company," Usagi said sadly. Kenji and Ikuko nodded and left, leaving Usagi alone with her thoughts. 'Who is this new enemy? Why did they kill Mamoru? I hope Luna might have some answers.' I hope that this chapter satisfies you for a while. Meanwhile, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Death of Many

I've done two chapters for you people as a reward to those who review. no matter how few they are. Oh well, on with the story. Later that day. Rei sat in front of her sacred fire. "Sacred fire, show me what I seek," Rei whispered as she meditated on Mamoru's death. "Hello Rei. Fancy seeing you here," a strangely familiar voice said from behind her. Rei turned around to see herself. "Why are you so shocked to see me, Sailor Mars? I'm part of you." "No!" "Yes! You will not live to see the awakening of my master!" With that, Shadow Rei threw a golden sphere of light at Rei, which hit her in the chest taking her star seed. Sailor Nemesis appeared behind Shadow Rei, took Rei's star seed, and shoved Shadow Rei into the flames of the sacred fire. Laughing, Sailor Nemesis vanished into the shadows as Chad entered the room to bring Rei some tea.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Monday  
  
Ami slid silently into the pool after school to relax and think about the mysterious deaths of Rei and Mamoru. The girls decided not to tell Usagi about Rei's death, as it would crush her. The pool was empty so Ami had the perfect calm atmosphere. Splash! Ami spun around to see herself standing in the pool. "How? Who?" Ami stuttered. "I'm you. Prepare to die," Shadow Ami whispered. A golden sphere shot out of her hands to take Ami's star seed. Ami dived under water only to watch a second golden sphere come in contact with her chest. Sailor Nemesis appeared just in time to enclose Shadow Ami in a block of ice and grab Ami's star seed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tuesday  
  
Again, it was decided not to tell Usagi about any of the deaths. Later, Minako was strolling in the park, staring idly at the flowers when she felt a piercing pain in her chest. She looked down to see her star seed pull itself out. "Night-night Sailor Venus." Sailor Nemesis disposed of the necessary Shadow Minako by strangling her with what suspiciously looked like the love chain from Sailor Venus's attacks and snatched Minako's star seed and purse. She then fazed into the shadows and Makoto came strolling by.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wednesday  
  
Makoto was standing inside the arcade watching thunderbolts race across the sky. Sighing, she grabbed her raincoat and left the arcade. She walked through the park thinking, 'someone is systematically eliminating us.' I doubt that Rei accidentally burned to death, or Minako was killed while being robbed. There is no way Ami could have frozen to death through natural causes. Looks like I could be the next target.' A hand rested on Makoto's shoulder. She spun about to see herself standing there. "You killed the others! Now you shall pay! Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!" she shouted. Shadow Makoto merely smirked as during Makoto's transformation Sailor Nemesis appeared. When Sailor Jupiter saw Sailor Nemesis, she shouted, "You posed as a friend, you treacherous scum! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter's attack headed straight for Sailor Nemesis only to have her jump out of the way and hit Shadow Makoto. Sailor Nemesis laughed as she launched a golden sphere at Sailor Jupiter, who jumped to the left avoiding it. Sailor Jupiter smirked triumphantly then gasped as the orb hit her in the back. Laughing, Sailor Nemesis took Sailor Jupiter's star seed and vanished into the shadows.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thursday  
  
Thursday afternoon Michiru was sunning on the beach under the bright sun. Michiru lay there contently humming while thinking about the mysterious deaths of the inner senshi when someone blocked her sun. "Umm.could you please move? You're blocking my sun," she politely requested. "Of course Sailor Neptune, it would be my pleasure," they replied. As they moved aside a golden orb raced towards Michiru, hitting her squarely in the chest. The last thing Michiru saw was Shadow Michiru wading into the ocean.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Friday  
  
Hotaru was sitting in the garden of the penthouse in which she lived, mourning the loss of her Michiru-mama. A shadowy figure approached her for behind. Hotaru yelped and shouted "Saturn Crystal Power, Make-up!" Shadow Hotaru smiled and pulled out the Silence Glaive. Sailor Saturn prepared to defend herself only to slump down dead with her star seed taken. Sailor Nemesis grabbed Sailor Saturn's star seed, took the Shadow Silence Glaive from Shadow Hotaru, and mutilated Shadow Hotaru's body. Smirking, Sailor Nemesis vanished into the shadows.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sunday Morning  
  
Haruka raced towards the hospital on her motorcycle, her thoughts running through her head faster than her motorcycle moved. 'How could they know who we are? We've made a mistake in not telling Usagi. This is going to be a great shock to her. Huh?' Haruka saw a woman in uniform waving her to the side of the road. "Is there a problem officer?" "Yes, there certainly is," whispered the officer as she blasted Haruka with the same golden sphere that stole the other star seeds. Sailor Nemesis nodded to the officer who then assumed the form of Haruka and raced off into the intersection recklessly. "Are you ready, Usagi? You're next," Sailor Nemesis whispered as she vanished.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Hospital, that afternoon  
  
"I'm so glad I'm free from that horrid place. The white walls, sheets, halls, and clothing just turn me off. Mom, where are my friends? I thought that they would be here to greet me," Usagi turned to look at her mother's sad eyes. "What's wrong, Mom?" "Usagi," she began, "I don't know how to tell you this, but they are all dead." Usagi grinned. "Come on, Mom. You can tell me." "I just did." Usagi's face went blank. "Look, one of them has died every single day this week. I didn't want to tell you because I thought that it would slow down your recovery. They didn't want me to tell you either." "Mom, I hit my head. I did not have a concussion. The doctors told me the only reason I was still there was because you insisted on it." She sniffed. "How and when did each of my friends die?" "On Sunday, last week, Rei died of serious burns. Her grandfather told me that her robes must have caught fire. Ami died Monday from frostbite. No one has a clue how that happened. Tuesday Minako was apparently mugged and strangled to death with a chain. There are no suspects as to who did it. Wednesday brought Makoto's death. She was struck by lightning during that horrible thunderstorm we had. Thursday was the drowning of Michiru, that famous violinist. Hotaru was slain Friday with a scythe; there are no suspects for that one either. Haruka died just this morning in an automobile accident. Her motorcycle was completely totaled; she had no chance of surviving the crash." The tears Usagi struggled to contain burst forth in powerful sobs. Her mother gently held her as sobs wrenched themselves from her body. Her mother quietly led her to the car and took her home knowing that there would be long nights ahead of them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At Crossroads High, the next week  
  
"Hey Usagi. Why are you so upset?" Nemesis asked. "All of my friends died two weeks ago and my mother made me come to school," Usagi mumbled. "On top of all that, I have group therapy Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and individual therapy Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday for two months. "Tough break. We got a cool new teacher while you were in the hospital. He hasn't given us any homework or tests yet." "Really?" Usagi whispered with a wide look in her eyes. "Sure, or I'm an evil monster bent on conquering the universe so I can give it to my master." "I guess he must be great for you to say that," Usagi laughed. "Is he cute?" "Decide for yourself, because here he is." The classroom was silent as a tall man walked in. He had raggedy midnight colored hair with soft gray eyes. He wore a suit as though he hated wearing it, but wore it because he had to. "Is this hunk dreamy, or what?" Usagi whispered to Nemesis while barely suppressing a giggle. "I'm so glad you are here to join us Miss Tsukino. Please, if you must talk, do it at lunch or during break," the teacher stated. Usagi nodded her head quickly. "Okay class turn to page 569 in your literature text book and read chapters 8 and 9 of The Stranger. Summarize the chapters in your own words and answer the questions. Turn them in when you are done. Miss Tsukino, please come to my desk." He waited silently as Usagi walked up to his desk. "I'm Professor Plum. You will call me Professor." Motioning to places on his desk, he continued, "Here is where you turn in your work and here is where you can pick up your graded assignments at the end of the day. Here is your make up work for the time you were gone," while handing her a thick packet of papers. "Any questions?" "No Professor." "Good, I recommend you get started on that work right away." Usagi carried the packet of papers back to her desk. She sat down, sighed, and got to work.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At Lunch  
  
"Hey Nemesis, you don't look too well. Do you want to go to the nurse?" Usagi asked Nemesis anxiously. "Could you take me down? I've never been there before, and I don't know where it is," Nemesis replied. "Sure. Molly, could you tell the professor that I'm taking Nemesis to the nurse?" Usagi cried to her friend. "Okay!" Molly yelled back. "Come on. The nurse is this way," Usagi said, taking Nemesis's hand. Nemesis followed timidly until they came to the nurse's office when she grabbed Usagi, covered her mouth with her hand, and pulled Usagi outside to the soccer field. Laughing, Nemesis cried out, "Transform Usagi! Transform or die! Nemesis Dark Power, Make-up!" In Nemesis's place stood Sailor Nemesis, the shadow senshi. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Usagi cried. "Yes, you do, Princess Serenity," a familiar voice whispered. "Professor!" Usagi stammered. "My name is Shade. I think you would recognize me in this form," the professor replied, transforming into the black cat that had been attacked by Rei's crows. "We know who you and your friends are, Sailor Moon. Transform and fight!" "Moon Eternal Power, Make-up!" Usagi transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. "Let's do this," she whispered with an icy edge to her voice. Please review! 


	7. The End?

Sorry I took so long to update. I had summer homework to complete and I had to help my brother move out.  
  
The soccer field  
  
Nemesis laughed at Eternal Sailor Moon's transformation. "You will need much more power than that to defeat me, Sailor Moon. Your friends were fairly easy to destroy. I was hoping for more of a challenge from you. You did defeat Chaos, but you won't defeat me!" Smirking, Sailor Nemesis stepped towards Sailor Moon.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!" shouted Sailor Star Fighter as she sent a spiraling blast of stars towards Sailor Nemesis who leapt backwards to avoid the blast. Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Star Maker leapt to join their fellow scout in the field.  
  
"YOU! I didn't think you would have the nerve to challenge me, but I am not totally unprepared. Shadows arise!" Sailor Nemesis shot three blasts of dark energy towards the Sailor Stars. They jumped out of the way of the crackling balls of energy.  
  
"Ha! Your attack missed us!" Sailor Star Fighter cried excitedly.  
  
"That's where you're wrong," whispered Sailor Nemesis as three shadow beasts crawled out of their shadows. The beasts stood and took the forms of Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki.  
  
"What's going on?" Sailor Moon whimpered.  
  
"They are the shadows of the Star Lights. I have to admit they aren't perfect, but they'll do the job. Shadows, take them out!" Sailor Nemesis ordered.  
  
Shadow Seiya stood in front of Sailor Star Fighter, Shadow Taiki stood in front of Sailor Star Maker, and Shadow Yaten stood in front of Sailor Star Healer. Shadow Yaten launched a swift uppercut from the left and followed by a knee to the stomach. Sailor Nemesis took this opportunity to send the golden sphere of death into Sailor Star Healer's chest. Sailor Star Healer cried in pain as her star seed was ruthlessly ripped from her body. She then collapsed into a pile of ashes followed by Shadow Yaten. Her star seed drifted into Sailor Nemesis's waiting hands.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter voiced her outraged with several swift blows to Shadow Seiya's head. Her fist went straight through his head. Sailor Star Fighter's apparent shock created an opening for several blows to the gut. She was unable to move and therefore unable to dodge the golden orb of death that came spiraling towards her. Her cry of agony brought flocks of students out to the soccer field that came in time to see Sailor Star Fighter and Shadow Seiya collapse into piles of ashes. Her star seed drifted into Sailor Nemesis's hands.  
  
"Get out of here while you still can, Sailor Moon! I'll try to hold her off while you escape!" Sailor Star Maker shouted.  
  
"No! I won't leave you to face her alone. She has every one's star seeds," Sailor Moon responded with a determined edge in her voice. "Nemesis, return their star seeds!"  
  
"Is that an order, Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I don't take orders from you! Eliminate Sailor Star Maker, Shadow Taiki! You want these star seeds, Sailor Moon? Well, come and take them!" At that the star seeds in Sailor Nemesis's hands vanished in a soft silvery black light.  
  
"Star Gentle Uterus!" Sailor Star Maker shouted, sending a fiery blast towards Shadow Taiki. With a mocking expression on his face, Shadow Taiki let the blast hit him. Sailor Star Maker screamed as she felt the effects of her attack. While Sailor Star Maker was being consumed by invisible flames, Sailor Nemesis launched the golden orb that spelled her destruction. There was nothing Sailor Moon could do to stop the star seed from floating into Sailor Nemesis's awaiting hands. Sailor Nemesis laughed at the sight of the piles of ashes that were formed by the Starlights.  
  
"Well Sailor Moon, who will save you now?" Sailor Nemesis asked mockingly.  
  
"I am! As the guardian of the sacred time streams, I, Sailor Pluto, will prevent you from harming Princess Serenity!" Sailor Pluto shouted as she teleported in from the Time Gates.  
  
"You have spelled your doom by coming here. Hand over the time key and I'll let you live. With a slight memory modification, of course," Sailor Nemesis enticed.  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Then you can die! But first, I shall destroy these nuisances. Mars Flaming Mandala!" Sailor Nemesis sent a blast of fire towards the groups of frightened students, burning them to a crisp. "You're next," she whispered. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" She sent the crescent beam towards Sailor Pluto, only to have her leap out of the way. Sailor Nemesis sent out another blast only to have Sailor Pluto leap out of the way again. Smiling, Sailor Nemesis sent out two more blasts, one heading for Sailor Pluto's current location and the other for the exact location of her next position. Sailor Pluto dodged the first only to run into the second. The blast of energy went straight through her body.  
  
Sailor Pluto coughed up blood as she spoke to Sailor Moon. "Serenity, please, forgive her. She knows not what she does." At that, Sailor Nemesis sent the final blast into Sailor Pluto's body.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Fool! I now can summon my master into the world with but one addition to the twelve I have already. With the Silver Imperium Crystal, I shall open the Shadow Gates of Hades and unleash my master, the Shadow Master!" Sailor Nemesis cried triumphantly.  
  
Sailor Moon stood helplessly as she watched, paralyzed with fear, the golden orb slam into her chest, ripping her star seed for her body, draining away her very soul.  
  
0-0. I'm not sure what happened to the story, BUT it's NOT over. HOWEVER, reviews are REQUIRED for the story to continue. I'm thinking one, maybe two, more chapters. 


	8. Revelations: part 1

Author's Note: I'd like to thank the only people who read the last chapter: asahi_yuy and Christie. There might have been more, but they are the only ones who reviewed. I'm hurt. ;_;  
I dragged myself into the medical wing, because my injuries weren't severe enough to warrant the use of my healing magic. "You!" I barked, pointing at one of the terrified doctors. "Prepare a healing tank for me! I don't want to be in there for more then an hour!" I was the Shadow Master's Second so they have a reason to fear me. The doctor hurried off to prepare the tank as my good friend and advisor walked in.  
  
"You must stop dragging yourself back in this condition, milady," he started. "A powerful dragon can be overwhelmed by any beasts that have enough numbers, and the rebels have the numbers."  
  
I laugh. "I have told you time and time again not to milady me. You make me feel ancient. As for the lectures, they make me feel as if I was a naughty child again, Shade."  
  
"But you cannot charge into these battles with no thought to your safety."  
  
"Shade, drop it. I do as the Shadow Master tells me."  
  
"Even if it's suicide?"  
  
"Shade," I growled. I was getting too old to be lectured.  
  
"Milady," a quiet whisper came at my elbow.  
  
"What?" I roared.  
  
"Your tank is ready."  
  
I followed the doctor into a private room. Since he was of an asexual lizard race, I did not hesitate to strip and step into the tank. The doctor pushed a button and the tank began to fill with the healing serum. A mask floated down and I put it on, allowing the sedative in the mask take me into a world of darkness.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I was startled out of dreamland when the tank beeped at me and the water drained away. I took the mask off and stepped out of the tank into the awaiting towel. The doctor motioned to a chair that had my uniform neatly folded on top of it. The doctor left me alone so I could dress in peace. As I dried off, I looked at myself in a mirror, wondering how I could look so young for one so old. While I had the slender warrior's body of a twenty year old, my eyes contained the wisdom and experience of one who has lived for millennia. I gave myself a shake and put my clean uniform on, noticing that it was my formalwear.  
  
I was still drying my hair when I left the room. Shade was still standing there, looking self-righteous in his adorable monk robes. I couldn't help but giggle. He was cute, but he was my mentor and he was the only father figure I have ever known, so it would have been wrong to flirt with him.  
  
"So you think it's funny that we have been called to the presence of the Shadow Master," he demanded.  
  
"I noticed that my formal uniform was waiting for me."  
  
Shade snorted. "The only difference between your 'formal' uniform and your other uniforms is that it doesn't have any burns, stains, rips, or patches. We had better hurry to the throne room. The Shadow Master would like to see us immediately, a.k.a. fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"Then I guess we had better hurry."  
  
Shade and I hurried along the corridor leading to the throne room, skidding to a halt in front of the doors to the throne room. I hoped silently that the Shadow Master wouldn't kill us for being late. He didn't like to be kept waiting. I quietly pushed the doors open and walked in.  
  
"You sent for me sir?"  
  
"Yes. I want you to crush the rebellion at its source," the Shadow Master whispered from on his throne. I waited for him to continue. "It appears the rebels have retrieved an artifact from the moon of Earth. I want you to find it and bring it back to me. It appears to protect the rebels so you will have to go alone. Don't fail me."  
  
"Yes sir." I turned to leave.  
  
"Shade, come here," the Shadow Master whispered.  
  
I inwardly groaned. Shade wouldn't be joining me for my evening meal so we couldn't discuss strategy. I shut the doors behind me and made my way towards the mess hall. The mess hall earned its name well. There was never less than two centimeters of grime covering the entire room. Luckily for me, I was an officer and could eat in the officer's lounge. They even served food there, not some manufactured junk that was supposedly good for you. I took a seat across from Malady, a literal green giant from Mango IV. She was in charge of biological weapons testing since she was immune to most of it because of her magical and mechanical enhancements. I'm surprised that she still needs to eat.  
  
"I hear you're going to personally escort the rebels to the next dimension, Nemesis," Malady stated. "I believe that their 'artifact' is a magical device of some sort. It protects them from my bio-bombs, you know, the ones that eat the flesh off your bones in less than five seconds."  
  
"The Shadow Master authorized the use of S135-X4s?"  
  
"Yep. So what are you having? The bulmaroo steaks are fresh."  
  
"Don't change the subject. Why is the Shadow Master afraid of the rebels? He's faced many before."  
  
"Yeah, but." Malady glanced around, "our spies say that the magical artifact is the Silver Imperium Crystal."  
  
"I thought that was destroyed centuries ago by the Shadow Master."  
  
"Turns out the Shadow Master only banished to where it came."  
  
A short purple male from Andromeda III came by to take our orders. I let Malady order for the both of us. "Two bulmaroo steaks, medium well." We watched the waiter scurry away. "So, where's Shade?"  
  
"The Shadow Master wanted to talk to him personally."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Nothing that I know of."  
  
"I wonder what the Shadow Master wants with him?"  
  
"Same here. Looks like dinner's here," I remarked as the waiter approached with our steaks. The rest of the evening passed without incident. I thought about posting this in one chapter but I decided to split this up. BTW I don't own Neopets.com (bulmaroo steaks). Review please. 


	9. Revelations: part 3

Author's Note: If you people don't like my story, you could at least tell me! It hurts when no one reviews a chapter that I worked hard on.  
  
I waited patiently for Shade to arrive at my office. I was the Shadow Master's Second, so I had quite a few perks, including the office. I kept it bare of all decorations. The only pieces of furniture were two chairs, deprived of their cushions, and a large desk, lit by a magic sphere of light. I liked its Spartan look for there were no distractions, such as one of those foolish lava lamps, which would keep my 'guests' from engaging in intelligent conversation with me. The walls of my office were bare and had large windows. At the moment, I was staring at the planet Sarago, a lush green jungle plant home to the peace-loving Saragonians.  
  
I heard the door squeak open. Without turning, I greeted my guest. "Have a seat, Shade." I turned and had to bite my tongue to keep myself from shouting. Instead of my friend and advisor, I saw an old woman, dressed in rags and missing most of her teeth and hair.  
  
"No need to be so shocked Nemesis," she croaked. "I have what you most desire."  
  
"I don't desire anything. I just want to serve the Shadow Master and destroy the rebels."  
  
She laughed. It was more of a cackle than a laugh. "What about knowledge? What about your past?"  
  
"Woman," I cried in anger, "you know not of which you speak! I am older than you will ever be! I have lived over 5,000 years! Don't try to speak to me of the past!"  
  
"You know only what you were told. Remember when you were younger than a century, not even two decades in age? I can tell you of your lineage!" I stared. This woman was offering me knowledge of who I was.  
  
"What's the point? They have been dead for millennia!"  
  
"You can correct a grave mistake that you made when you were 1,032 years."  
  
"That was when I conquered the Earth, the crown jewel of the Shadow Master's empire."  
  
"Also the most unruly. Do you wish to know what I have to offer?"  
  
I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead. Sighing, I opened my eyes. "Tell me."  
  
"First you must do something for me."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"It wouldn't be fair to me to give you valuable information for free."  
  
"What do you want?" I asked sullenly.  
  
"Make me youthful again." I raised an eyebrow. "I think that your companion is cute." She giggled while I stared at her with an expression of bafflement.  
  
"Alright," I said with an uneasy heart. After all, I was allowing a hag to pursue my friend who probably would not like it. "It'll take me a few hours to cast the spell but its effects will be instantaneous."  
  
"Fine with me. You'll get your information when I get my youth." At that, she vanished from my office with a poof.  
  
Shaking my head, I used a little magic to summon a book of spells from my office and started to look for a spell to make one younger. I found the spell with little difficulty and started to collect the ingredients when the door to my office squeaked open again.  
  
"I've got to get that fixed," I muttered under my breath. "What do you want?" I said louder.  
  
"That's not very polite, milady. What's cooking?" I turned to glare at the intruder.  
  
"Shade, you pink baboon! It's about time you got here!"  
  
"I was held up by the Shadow Master. By the time I was released, the officer's lounge was closed and I had to bully the cook into letting me eat in the kitchen."  
  
"Yes, you couldn't stand even the smallest of messes from me, even when I was a child."  
  
"Yes," Shade said with a sad look in his eye. Shaking his head, he asked, "What are you doing with all this? I'm not sure what you can do with unicorn hair, tortoise eggshell, snake fingernails, and whatever that pink stuff is."  
  
"The pink stuff is essence of phoenix feather. I'm making a youth spell. All I need is a hair of the one I'm going to cast it on…Oh drat, I don't think I can get that. Maybe she left one on the floor. Shade, help me look for a hair."  
  
"Might I ask why?"  
  
"No. Just look!"  
  
Shade and I searched the floor for a hair from the almost bald lady that had graced my office earlier. I couldn't find a hair anywhere! My floor was absolutely spotless and there wasn't a hair in sight.  
  
"I don't think there is any hair on the floor, Nemesis," Shade said.  
  
"Thank you for stating the obvious." I glared at Shade. He shrunk back with a look of fear in his eyes. I stared at him; he was acting like a frightened mouse. He looked so silly that I started to giggle. My laughter caused him to relax and lose the frightened mouse look. "Where did you pick that up, Shade? You looked ridiculous!"  
  
"I picked up while watching Malady's latest crush. He doesn't appreciate her advances and hopes that acting like that would get her to leave him alone."  
  
"Man! No wonder she was having second thoughts about idolizing him! He'd make a better jester."  
  
"I'm curious. Why did you want a hair?"  
  
"I might as well tell you. She promised me information about my past. She said that I could…" I paused. I wasn't sure if I should tell Shade.  
  
"She said you could what?" Shade's voice became harder as he assumed the role of my protective guardian.  
  
"Nothing. Forget I said anything," I mumbled.  
  
"I want to know the moment she shows up again. You understand?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
With that said Shade stalked from the room. Shade rarely scared me and this was one of those times. My relationship with him was awkward at the best of times, with Shade being the man who raised me and being my partner and subordinate. I sighed and sat down in my chair. I stared idly at my desk and saw a long, silvery hair.  
  
Read and REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
